


5 Times Spock Failed to Woo Bones +1 Time Jim Helped Him Succeed

by DragonFae



Series: Spones Progression [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Get together fic, Jim's Meddling Matchmaking, M/M, Oblivious Bones, Spock Can't Flirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:43:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9324122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonFae/pseuds/DragonFae
Summary: Title says it all. Spock has spent plenty of time around humans, but that doesn't mean he knows how to win one over. Especially when that one is Leonard H. McCoy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First in a series of relationship progression one shots I've written over the last few months. I'm just now getting around to editing and posting them while I procrastinate on my original works. The teen rating is really just for Bones' tendency to swear a bit.

I.

All of his years on Vulcan and the following years at the academy could never have prepared Spock for developing feelings for a human, yet here he was. Within an instant, he found an unfamiliar fire burning through his veins as he watched a cadet studying intently in the library. His status as a professor at the academy allowed him access to student files, and he found himself frequently scouring the files of one Leonard H. McCoy for new information.

Born on Earth in the state of Georgia, USA in 2227, completed his medical training at the University of Mississippi, and formerly married to Jocelyn McCoy (maiden name unknown) until shortly before he arrived at Starfleet Academy. From what Spock had been able to gather from others, the man had signed on with Starfleet before the ‘ink on his divorce papers had fully dried’- an illogical and unlikely statement, but the point was understood. His daughter, Joanna, was still a child and remained in the custody of her mother.

Even after meditating extensively on the situation, he was at a loss. He decided a more direct approach was necessary. How does one express interest in a way humans understand? He had never paid mind to the interpersonal relationships of the students or faculty, and so had no point of reference. More research would be needed.

After weeks of observation, he discovered that compliments were a method that humans frequently used to court each other. He watched McCoy carefully for days, waiting for just the right moment and just the right thing to compliment the man on. His medical expertise was well known, but the opportunity never presented itself to comment on that trait. He noticed him sitting in the library one day and decided to make that his chance. 

There was a rather unnerving fluttering that persisted in his chest, but he pushed it aside as he came up behind Leonard and his friend. He leaned in close to view the calculations on the screen before speaking, “You transposed two numbers here, but the rest appears to be very well done. Impressive for a doctor with so little experience in complex astrophysics.”

Instead of the pleased pink he had noticed the recipients of compliments in the previous weeks, Leonard’s brow furrowed and his cheeks flushed an angry red all the way to the tips of his ears. Spock straightened in an instant and wondered where he had miscalculated his actions.

“Who asked you anyway?!” He glared over his shoulder. His friend, a man Spock had learned was named James Kirk leaned back in his chair to watch them with something akin to curiosity.

“I merely meant-“

“You merely meant to imply all humans are idiots.” McCoy accused, chest puffing as he stood to face the Vulcan head on. “That maybe I should be thrilled that you deigned to acknowledge that some of us might be up to your standard.”

He opened his mouth to argue, but they were interrupted by an apoplectic-looking librarian who stormed over and gestured toward the signs reading ‘Quiet Please’. Her voice didn’t breach a whisper, and yet she may as well have yelled. “I’m going to have to ask you both to leave. This is a place for people to study, not shout each other out. Go on.”

“We were just leavin’ anyway,” Leonard mumbled and nudged Jim. Spock asked himself- not for the last time- how he could have gone so wrong.

Jim gave him an appraising look while he packed up his PADD. It only lasted a moment before he turned to follow his friend out of the library. Spock was left to suffer the stares of the librarian and the other students as he walked just slowly enough to avoid bolting. A few students may have noticed the green tinge to his own cheeks, but they would never admit to it.

II.

He took time to gather more data the second time. Now he focused on McCoy himself instead of others. It seemed as though the man reacted differently than the average human, and tended to keep to his own company and that of Kirk’s. He didn’t seem to attend any outside activities, nor did it appear that he was dating anyone, but neither could Spock decipher how best to appropriately express his intentions. All of this distraction was beginning to affect his work. His productivity dropped approximately 0.4%, and his accuracy had suffered by nearly double that.

It certainly didn’t help that any time he spent any amount of time observing the doctor, James Kirk seemed to be right there watching him. It was disconcerting, to say the least.

Directness seemed to be his best option, so he steeled himself just over a week later and walked over. He kept his hands clasped behind his back and chose to keep just outside of McCoy’s personal space this time.

“Excuse me, doctor, could I have a moment of your time?”

Leonard frowned as he turned toward him. “What do you want now?”

“I offended you when we last spoke, and that was not my intention. I have found myself…” He searched his mind in a split second for any sort of idea, “Having trouble. I have been learning xenobiology in my spare time, and I have been informed that you would be the best tutor in the subject. Perhaps we could trade information?”

The shock on McCoy’s face was rivaled only by his outright disbelief. His jaw opened and closed a few times before Kirk piped in, “Yeah, I think he’d be a great tutor for that alien stuff.”

“Hey, now!” Leonard’s brain finally kicked back into gear with an irritated huff. “I hardly have time to keep this dunce from failing. And I heard what I’m guessing passes for a compliment for you, but at no point did I hear an apology for being a colossal ass.”

“I fail to see how what I said requires an apology. Your calculation was wrong. Would it not be better to learn early on than when the calculation ultimately fails?”

Kirk pinched the bridge of his nose as Leonard reared up for another tirade.

“You don’t, do you? Well then your pointy-eared ass can find someone else! Or you can just teach yourself since you’re so damn smart! Jim, I’m heading back to the room.”

“Yeah, fine Bones. See ya ‘round.” Jim waited until Bones was out of sight before he turned back to Spock. “You should maybe give it a break for a while. He’s been touchy lately, and I don’t think you’re gonna get the result you want until he calms down.”

“I’m unsure of what results you speak of.” His tone was dry, and his posture tightened even further.

“Uhhh-huh. I’m sure you are. Whatever. I told you what you need to know, so the rest is up to you.”

This was far more difficult that it should be.

III.

His next opportunity wasn’t until after they were all aboard the Enterprise, and McCoy seemed to have become even less fond of him than he had been. Spock theorized it was due to the doctor’s close relationship with the man he now called captain. His reports on Kirk’s behavior during the Narada incident had drawn more ire from the CMO than he could have anticipated. Jim had since become a close friend despite it all, but Leonard had yet to move past it.

“A most unfortunate turn of events.” He mumbled to himself as he walked toward the turbo lifts.

“You’re tellin’ me.” McCoy countered as he rounded a corner. “Jim’s set on gettin’ himself killed and takin’ the rest of us with him.”

Spock straightened and tipped his head in acknowledgement. “As you say, doctor.”

They both entered the lift in silence, Spock glancing his way every few moments before he finally gave in. “Doctor, could I-“

“Unless you’re suddenly bleeding out, I don’t have time for whatever you’re about to ask me.” The snapped response left Spock somewhat startled. “Med bay is still a mess, I have to make sure the replicator is programmed with all of Jim’s damned allergies so he doesn’t accidentally kill himself with his own food, I need to get everyone up to date on their vaccinations before we make port, and I haven’t gotten a proper night’s sleep in weeks. Probably won’t for a few more days at this rate.”

Now that he had a moment to take in Leonard’s appearance, it was easily noticeable. Dark circles hung low beneath the man’s eyes, and there was a slight tightness to his form that he recognized as over-caffeination. “Very well. Another time, then.”

At least this interaction hadn’t ended in a fight.

IV. (sort of)

The daily chess games with the captain had become a welcome reprieve from his duties. It almost managed to distract him from his still ever-growing desires for the doctor, but not quite. No matter how many times he strived to understand and endear himself to the doctor, he failed again and again to do anything beyond irritate him. Jim’s chess tactics made more sense to him than Leonard’s mind.

“So how long have you been crushing on Bones, anyway?” Jim asked casually as he took down the first pawn of the night.

Spock’s only response was to arch a single eyebrow and knock another pawn from the board. Perhaps if he pretended he hadn’t heard…

“I know you heard me, so don’t even bother playing innocent.”

“My personal feelings toward the doctor have no bearing on my position on this ship, and so I would rather we leave the matter to rest.” Keeping his tone that even required herculean effort, but he kept his face blank as he spoke.

Jim frowned and paused with a hand resting on a piece. “It has bearing on your position as my friend and on my position as his, so we’re gonna talk about it if you don’t want me just outright bringing it to his attention. I can make it an order if you need me to.”

He clenched his jaw and debated both his next words and his next move very carefully. Jim had proven himself to be someone Spock could trust. Careless, reckless, and tactless though he may be, he may also have the insight he had been hoping for. The two had been friends since the shuttle ride to the academy. Curiosity encouraged his acquiescence and he finally nodded. “Since shortly before I first approached him in the library, captain.”

“I figured. I think you’re just going about it completely the wrong way. Bones isn’t a subtle guy, and he kinda misreads situations. Hell, he thought I was hitting on him the first couple months I knew him. You’re really gonna need to be more upfront with him.” He made another move, eyes never lifting from the board as he spoke. “Even then, he might not think you’re serious cuz that wife of his messed his head up something fierce.”

Once again, he found himself stunned by the captain’s insights. “What would you suggest I do?”

“Eat with him? Drink with him? Hell, just hang around him in the officer’s lounge or I could call him up here now. He won’t play, but he’ll watch and pretend he gets what the hell we’re doing while he drinks. You can’t go from nothing to something with Bones. He’s just not wired for it and you, ah… Well there’s no polite way to say this. You manage to push all his buttons all the time, Spock.”

Spock mulled over everything Jim said with great care and consideration. “I will admit that any sort of interaction that does not end in insults would be a pleasant change. Please, feel free to call him here.”

“Alright, then.” He tapped out a quick message on his PADD and sent it out to Bones, grinning when the replay comes almost instantly. “He’s on his way up. Just keep playing like he isn’t even here.”

“Should I not acknowledge his arrival?” He tilted his head in concern.

“I mean… Do that nod thing with the ‘doctor’ that you do. That’d be fine.”

The door slid open a few minutes later to reveal McCoy with a bottle of bourbon. If he seemed surprised to see Spock, he didn’t mention it and so Spock followed Jim’s advice. He glanced up and gave the slightest of nods in his direction, “Doctor.”

Jim grinned and pulled out a couple glasses. “Hey, Bones! Come watch me beat Spock at chess.”

“I’m always up for that.” Bones smiled back, pouring out a few fingers of the amber ethanol in each glass as he settled into the third chair. 

The three of them sat in relative silence while Jim and Spock played and Bones drank down a few glasses of his bourbon. His cheeks were tinged a little pink from the alcohol, and Spock found himself too busy watching him discretely to pay close enough attention to the game being played. By the time they were getting ready to call it a night, Jim had won several games and Leonard had gotten a little tipsy.

“Hey, Spock you’re strong right? Help Bones back to his room would you?”

“Jim, I’m fine.” McCoy protested and attempted to stand on teetering legs. “I didn’t even drink that much.”

“I would be willing to aid the doctor back to his rooms, yes.” Spock stood and steadied Leonard with a hand on his arm. McCoy’s hand covered his, and he had to quickly throw up his mental shields; no matter how tempting, he couldn’t allow himself to prod into McCoy’s mind uninvited. It didn’t prevent him from feeling echoes of the pleased sensation paired with tints of embarrassment brought by his touch.

“Fine, let’s go.” Was the muttered response before Spock was forced to follow closely behind the him to prevent him from falling. When they got to the doctor’s door, he mumbled some quiet thanks and disappeared behind the door.

He would have to follow Jim’s advice more closely from now on.

V.

Spock had come to realize his initial judgements regarding the doctor and his temperament may have been in error. Until now, he had assumed that the man’s angry countenance implied his hatred of something or someone, but after witnessing the way he interacted with the captain he was forced to reassess his way of thinking. McCoy seemed to throw insults as terms of endearment. It wasn’t a trait he was particularly familiar with even in humans. It did, however, put a spin on their usual confrontations. He was beginning to look forward to and enjoy the interactions. Jim called it their dysfunctional flirting.

Speaking of Jim, the man had been making obvious matchmaking overtures lately. McCoy had become a regular feature in their nightly chess games. He sometimes chimed in with some comment or another but otherwise enjoying the quiet company of the commander and captain. In those moments, Spock sometimes allowed himself the small indulgence of a brush of his own hand against Leonard’s- always under the guise of reaching for some piece or his own glass of water- and enjoying the warm feeling of contentment that always floated near the surface of the man’s mind in those moments. He never dug deeper and solidly maintained his rule of never prying further.

They were wrapping up their game one evening when Jim suddenly broke the silence, “So I was thinking we might do dinner in my quarters tomorrow to celebrate managing to not kill ourselves or each other yet.”

Both the doctor and commander seemed startled, but Bones just shrugged. “Sure, Jim. Lord knows you still standing is a miracle along the lines of loaves and fishes.”

“I believe I would enjoy that, captain.” He could see the wheels turning in Jim’s head, but he couldn’t fathom what the man could be plotting this time.

“Excellent! My quarters after shift tomorrow, then!”

The next night found the three of them seated around a table in Jim’s quarters, eating, talking, and in the case of Jim and Leonard, laughing. Spock listened attentively as McCoy described his methods of treating a previously unknown virus that had swept through the crew the week after they had returned from a mission. The man’s intellect never failed to astound him. The ingenuity of humankind in general fascinated him, but rarely was it used to help and heal others to the extent that McCoy did.

Everything continued on until Jim’s communicator beeped and Scotty’s voice came over the com. “Oy, captain? Um… Ye may wanna come down here. Got something te show ye.”

“Alright, Scotty. Be right down.” Jim wiped his face and stood, motioning the other two back down. “You two keep eating. I’ll be right back or call you if Scotty’s about to kill us.”

“I’m not reattaching any limbs,” Bones countered as he settled back into his seat.

“Are you sure you do not wish for me to accompany you? If there are problems…”

“I’m sure it’s fine, Spock. He didn’t even sound panicked this time!” Jim grinned and shook his head. “I’ll be back quick, I think.”

The corner of Spock’s mouth twitched downward in a slight frown, but he tipped his head in acknowledgement. “Very well, captain. Do summon us if it proves too large a problem.”

The door had hardly slid shut before Spock began to realize that this was likely planned. He glanced over at McCoy and listened to the man grumble about the captain being too stupid to even recognize when he was in danger. Knowing now that these querulous comments came from a place of caring, Spock allowed himself a slight smile. Apparently, the doctor found this just as concerning as the captain traipsing off into potential danger.

“Oh what, did that virus hit you now?”

“I am sure I have no idea what you could be speaking of, doctor.”

Leonard was already up out of his seat, a hand pressed to Spock’s forehead. Spock felt a rush of the man’s concern, worry, and surprisingly a large dose of self-irritation and deprecation. “You’re smiling. You never smile. Dammit, I thought I got it all it must have a longer incubation period in Vulcans.”

“Doctor, I am quite healthy.” It was pointless to argue at this point, however, as the man had already pulled out his tricorder and was running it along his head and chest with a pinched look of frustration.

“Nothing… Alright, off to med bay. My equipment there is better. Let’s go.”

“Doctor, I have already said I am just fine. Despite your firm belief to the contrary, I am capable of smiling without feeling ill. Please sit down and finish eating.”

The tricorder dropped to the table as McCoy gave him appraising looks before returning to his chair. “Fine, but you’re coming to med bay tomorrow so I can check you.”

“That would be acceptable. I understand your tendency to overreact, but remember that I am capable of recognizing when I am unwell.”

He knew in an instant that he had made yet another mistake. Leonard shot him a glare and polished off his dinner as fast as he could, scowling in silence the whole time. “Let Jim know I’ve gone back to my room. I meant it about coming to med bay. I got no problem sedating you and dragging your hobgoblin ass downstairs.”

Spock sighed inwardly, but nodded. “As you say, doctor.”

Jim returned about half an hour later and groaned when he saw Bones had left. “What happened? I thought you two were doing better about the whole not fighting thing?”

“I apparently misjudged my progress, captain. And I am to report to med bay in the morning because the doctor believes me to be ill.”

“Sick? Why?”

“I smiled and the doctor assumed that this was a sign of illness.”

Jim couldn’t help but laugh. “Well you gotta admit you smiling is a rare sight. Sounds like he’s worried. We did lose someone to that virus, and he probably thinks if it hit you he might not be able to fix it.”

“Perhaps I should put aside these attempts. They seem to lead nowhere and there are better, less futile pursuits.”

“Oh no you don’t! I’m gonna help you plan, and you’re gonna sweep Bones off his feet and he’s gonna love it.”

“Captain, if I may be so bold…”

“Boldly go, Spock. Boldly go.”

“You are insufferable at times.”

“Damn right I am, now let’s get planning.”

+1

Spock had a hard time imagining that Jim hadn’t planned this party specifically to suit their purposes. They both knew that getting Leonard McCoy to attend a formal event was a long shot, but saying it was to improve relations with the ambassadors of the Federation seemed to work.

“Hey Bones cleans up nicely,” Jim nudged at him with a wide smile. “You gonna make your move soon?”

“When the moment is appropriate, yes.”

Jim followed his gaze across the room to where McCoy stood at rapt attention, deep in conversation with a Betazoid that he had to assume was a fellow doctor. Instead of interrupting in his usual fashion, he slipped off toward the band and murmured something to the conductor who gave a brief nod. He made his way back, chuckling when he discovered Spock hadn’t even noticed his absence. The music shifted as the current song ended and moved to a slow waltz. Jim nudged at the Vulcan again as the Betazoid’s partner whisked her away to the dance floor.

“Now’s your chance. Go on.”

He nodded and attempted to swallow around his suddenly dry throat. It took effort, but he made his legs carry him over to where Leonard was now leaning against the wall with his arms crossed as he watched the dancing. Spock might think he looked almost wistful until he noticed Spock approaching. A wry smile came before his usual snark, “Geez, is it so boring in here that even you chose to come chat with me?”

“Actually, doctor…” He was amazed when he managed to keep his voice steady. “I came to ask you for a dance.”

A moment of stunned silence was followed by a lame, “Excuse me?”

Spock held out his hand in offering. “Dance with me, Leonard?”

The weight of McCoy’s hand in his own sent a small thrill through him despite the feelings of doubt, suspicion, and even a little hope that warred near the surface of Leonard’s thoughts. He lead the doctor out to the floor where dozens of pairs were already circling in graceful movements. Leonard frowned as he attempted to piece together which position he should take, but Spock wrapped an arm around his waist and kept the other hand clasped gently around his own so he decided to follow. He placed his loose hand on Spock’s shoulder and followed his steps, a little clumsy in his movements at first (he hadn’t danced since his wedding day) but he picked it back up with ease.

Spock had to admit that Leonard’s ability to dance was a pleasant surprise. After the initial trip ups, he followed Spock’s lead with nimble, almost balletic steps. Their eyes never strayed from each other, and Spock found himself strangely unsure of how Leonard felt. The usually expressive doctor seemed conflicted, so he allowed his shields to fall just enough to get a reading.

A nervous flutter passed through his hand into Spock’s a split second before he asked, “So, uh… Just have an urge to dance?”

“No. I grew tired of my attempts at romantic overtures eliciting anger instead of the desired result. The captain informed me I was being too subtle.”

“That meddling sonuva…” His cheeks flushed, but there was no anger coming off him so Spock kept moving. When McCoy looked up at him, his brow was arched in a question. “I didn’t think he’d actually go about playing matchmaker. I should know better than to tell him anything.”

“You are implying that you feel the same?” He hadn’t meant that to come out as a question.

“Are you sayin’ you do?” A flicker of uncertainty crossed his face and his steps faltered just enough to stumble. Spock caught him easily, pulling him closer.

“I am.”

“Well, uh… I’m an old-fashioned boy, Spock. You gotta speak plainly. That’s usually your thing, right?”

“Doctor, will…”

“Leonard.”

“Pardon?”

“Call me Leonard, Spock.”

“… Very well. Leonard, would you allow me to court you?”

Bones chuckled. “I didn’t mean that old fashioned, but alright.” He smiled up at him and made a startled noise as he was dipped backward and found Spock’s lips pressed against his. Jim’s voice could be heard above the music, whooping in approval. Bones smiled against Spock’s lips and murmured as they pulled apart. “What an idiot.”

“Indeed, Leonard.”

Jim watched as they continued on to a second and then a third dance. He nudged Scotty and nodded toward them. “See? Told you we could do it. Pay up.”

“Aye, cap’n,” he groaned and handed over the credits.

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I'll get back to work on the next chapter for Bad Medicine at some point. I just need a better idea of where I wanna go with it.


End file.
